Remembranzas perdidas
by Cessi
Summary: "...No recuerdo como era papá." Dijo él. Pequeños y breves drabbles de 100 palabras acerca algunos sucesos en la infancia de Senri.


Pequeños y breves drabbles de 100 palabras que surcaron mi mente hace unos minutos. Esto es completamente imaginación y conclusión factible mía acerca algunos sucesos en la infancia de Senri.

Esto se me ocurrió cuando veía el tercer capítulo de Guilty, donde Senri menciona a su madre no recordar como era su padre, cuando esta le menciona que cada vez se parece más a él. En realidad creo que Rido fue presente en la infancia de Senri durante un tiempo.

Estos drabbles los base en una realidad donde Rido seguía haciendo lo que le viniese en gana durante su paternidad.

1

"Aquí esta." Comento brevemente el vampiro del clan Shiki mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para el sangre pura.

Rido se acerco tranquilamente hasta el cunero de su primogénito, Senri.

Observo detenidamente los curiosos ojos de su hijo, cuyo color de iris era celeste, el cual contrastaba con sus rojos cabellos, a diferencia de su blanca piel que hacía juego con ambos colores e incluso los matizaba junto a la ropa que traía.

El pequeño Senri estiraba sus cortos brazos hacia él, le tomo en brazos para verle más de cerca mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

2

Rido no era el padre más devoto, ni el más responsable o el más cariñoso sino que más bien era un irresponsable, pasaba más tiempo haciendo de las suyas.

Para cuando visitaba la mansión Shiki se percataba de cuanto su hijo había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, poco consciente era de que los niños a temprana edad fácilmente olvidaban.

El menor le miro expectante y el vampiro le miro atónito.

"¿Papá?"

Indago el menor por sí mismo, dejando su juguete de lado para pararse e imitar sus pasos, siendo primerizos.

3

Sonreía divertido, había sacado de casa a Senri, algo que el infante jamás había hecho. Había nevado y el manto blanco bajo sus pies no dejaba de sorprender a su hijo de 3 años que cada vez más se sorprendía al ver su entorno.

Curioso miraba todo en rededor pero sin soltarse de su papá. Varias fueron las mujeres que se detuvieron a observarlos discretamente según ellas.

"Papá tengo sed." Indicó el pequeño pelirrojo.

Su padre le miro y lo sentó en una banca cercana, desapareciendo por unos instantes para volver con un pequeño recipiente con un líquido rojo dentro.

4

Senri miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve, sostenía distraídamente un juguete que hacía unos días su padre le había traído, era un poco extraño pero en fin, seguía siendo un regalo de parte de su papá.

Hacía días que no le veía y aunque él no siempre estaba en casa tenía ganas de verle para que jugara con él, estar en casa era aburrido cuando no estaba, mamá no era papá. Ella era más distante que presente, pese a que era muy bonita siempre luce desaliñada y no juega con él.

Mamá es extraña pero la quiere igual.

5

"¿Dónde está papá?" Había preguntado a su madre, quien desaliñada como siempre le observo distante y sin responderle.

El menor resignado a que su madre tampoco estuviera al tanto del paradero de su padre, se fue a la sala principal de su casa a mirar por la ventana, aguardando ver la figura de su padre, sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y no sucedía nada así que se dirigió a buscar algún juguete.

Para cuando volvió se encontró a mamá junto a su tío, guardando silencio este último, mamá lucía como siempre, pero su tío parecía inquieto.

"¿Y papá?" Pregunto nuevamente.

6

Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, sin embargo, ella seguía allí sentada sin hacer nada, desde su posición le miraba en silencio, su mente se hallaba en alguna otra parte, puesto que los quejidos del pequeño niño a escasos pasos de ella retumbaban lejanos en su mente.

Desde su pequeño cuello y blanco brotaban hilos de sangre, sus ojos temerosos la observaban incrédulos.

Sus pequeños labios temblaban en descoordinación con los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo, era demasiado tierno e inocente aun. Ella ni siquiera se molesto en limpiar los rastros de la sangre de su hijo que quedo en sus labios.

7

Tenía miedo, sintió un pánico horrible cuando ella no le soltaba y succionaba su sangre, ella que era su madre… no quería salir de su habitación porque sentía que podría volver a suceder y aquella vez debió esperar angustiosamente a que su sangre dejara de brotar.

Papá ya no estaba, habían pasados demasiado meses y no volvía, su miedo se acrecentaba al pasar del tiempo, el pensar que él ya no volvería más y la reciente actitud que mamá había tomado hacia él.

Sus ojos se aguaron a la vez que bajaba la mirada, no quería que papá le abandonara.

- Creo que aun hay bastantes drabbles más que podría escribir acerca de esto, pero mientras sólo tengo esto, quizás después agrege más.


End file.
